narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tō no Sho
The is the third of the supplementary guidebooks on the Naruto series authored by Masashi Kishimoto. It is the second of four databooks and covers the chapters 120 to 244. Contents The contents of this book consist of detailed character profiles, articles on individual techniques and the mechanics behind them, information on several groups and missions, concept art and information on the development of several characters and scenes, a glossary with concepts from the series, and several coloured images. Featured Characters In order of listing. # Akamaru (p. 15) # Chōza Akimichi (p. 15) # Chōji Akimichi (pp. 16–17) # Shino Aburame (pp. 18–20) # Shibi Aburame (p. 21) # Kiba Inuzuka (pp. 22–25) # Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru (p. 26) # Hana Inuzuka and the Three Haimaru Brothers (p. 26) # Iwagakure ninja (p. 27) ## Kakkō ## Taiseki ## Mahiru # Naruto Uzumaki (pp. 28–35) # Itachi Uchiha (pp. 36–41) # Obito Uchiha (pp. 42–43) # Sasuke Uchiha (pp. 44–51) # Fugaku Uchiha (p. 52) # Mikoto Uchiha (p. 53) # Yūgao Uzuki (p. 53) # Iruka Umino (pp. 54–55) # Monkey King: Enma (p. 56) # Orochimaru (pp. 57–61) # Gaara (pp. 62–66) # Kazekage (p. 67) # Katsuyu (p. 68) # Gamakichi (p. 69) # Gamatatsu (p. 69) # Kamatari (p. 69) # Gamabunta (p. 70) # Karura (p. 71) # Kankurō (pp. 72–75) # Kidōmaru (pp. 76–77) # Kimimaro (pp. 78–81) # Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (pp. 82–83) # Giant Spider (p. 84) # Gen'yūmaru (p. 85) # Konohamaru (p. 85) # Sakon / Ukon (pp. 86–88) # Asuma Sarutobi (p. 89) # Shizune (p. 90) # Shukaku (p. 91) # Jiraiya (pp. 92–96) # Genma Shiranui (p. 97) # Jirōbō (pp. 98–99) # Tayuya (pp. 100–102) # Dan (p. 103) # Tsunade (pp. 104–109) # Temari (pp. 110–111) # Tenten (p. 112) # Doki (p. 113) # Tonton (p. 114) # Raidō Namiashi (p. 114) # Shikaku Nara (p. 115) # Shikamaru Nara (pp. 116–120) # Yoshino Nara (p. 121) # Nawaki (p. 121) # Kakashi Hatake (pp. 122–128) # Pakkun (p. 129) # Sakura Haruno (pp. 130–135) # Neji Hyūga (pp. 136–139) # Hiashi Hyūga (p. 140) # Hinata Hyūga (p. 141) # Hokage (First) (p. 142) # Hokage (Second) (p. 142) # Hokage (Third) (pp. 143–145) # Hokage (Fourth) (pp. 146–149) # Kisame Hoshigaki (pp. 150–152) # Might Guy (pp. 153–155) # Manda (p. 156) # Kabuto Yakushi (pp. 157–159) # Yashamaru (p. 160) # Ino Yamanaka (p. 161) # Inoichi Yamanaka (p. 162) # Kurenai Yūhi (p. 163) # Rin (p. 164) # Rock Lee (pp. 165–167) Miscellaneous Characters Featured Techniques In order of listing. # Rain of Spiders (p. 199) # Amaterasu (p. 200) # Yin Seal: Release (p. 201) # Yin Healing Wound Destruction (p. 201) # Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Combo (p. 202) # Shadow–Neck Binding Technique (p. 203) # Slug Great Division (p. 204) # Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet (p. 204) # Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (p. 205) # Toad Sword Beheading (p. 206) # Dance of the Larch (p. 207) # Fang Wolf Fang (p. 208) # Parasite Demon Demolition Technique (p. 209) # Sword of Kusanagi: Longsword of the Sky (p. 209) # Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind (p. 210) # Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance (p. 211) # Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique (p. 212) # Summoning: Rashōmon (p. 213) # Spider Bind (p. 213) # Spider War Bow: Terrible Split (p. 214) # Spider Web Area (p. 215) # Spider Web Flower (p. 215) # Spider Web Unrolling (p. 216) # Spider Sticky Gold (p. 217) # Spider Sticking Spit (p. 218) # Spider Cocoon (p. 218) # Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot (p. 219) # Barrier Method Formation (p. 220) # Bringer-of-Darkness Technique (p. 220) # Prison Sand Burial (p. 221) # Leaf Strong Whirlwind (p. 222) # Leaf Great Whirlwind (p. 223) # Adamantine Prison Wall (p. 223) # Combination Transformation (p. 224) # Ultimately Hard Absolute Defence: Shield of Shukaku (p. 225) # Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral (p. 226) # Desert Suspension (p. 226) # Dance of the Seedling Fern (p. 227) # Dead Demon Consuming Seal (p. 228) # Four Black Fogs Formation (p. 229) # Shikotsumyaku (pp. 230–231) # Prepared Needle Shot (p. 232) # All Directions Shuriken (p. 233) # Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf (p. 234) # Mind Body Disturbance Technique (p. 234) # Drunken Fist (p. 235) # Water Release: Water Fang Bullet (p. 236) # Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique (p. 236) # Water Release: Water Formation Wall (p. 237) # Water Release: Gunshot (p. 238) # Sand Drizzle (p. 239) # Sand Shuriken (p. 240) # Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid (p. 241) # Manipulating Attack Blades (p. 241) # Creation Rebirth (p. 242) # Attack of the Twin Demons (p. 243) # Great Sickle Weasel Technique (p. 243) # Dynamic Entry (p. 244) # Dynamic Marking (p. 245) # Feigning Sleep Technique (p. 245) # Multiple Connected Feet (p. 246) # Multiple Connected Fists (p. 246) # Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique (p. 247) # Butterfly Bullet Bombing (p. 248) # Super Multi-Size Technique (p. 249) # Passing Fang (p. 250) # Heavenly Foot of Pain (p. 251) # Tsukuyomi (pp. 252–253) # Dance of the Camellia (p. 254) # Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets (p. 255) # Dance of the Clematis: Vine (p. 256) # Dance of the Clematis: Flower (p. 257) # Poison Mist (p. 258) # Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction (p. 258) # Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall (p. 259) # Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling (p. 260) # Earth Release: Earth Shore Return (p. 260) # Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld (p. 261) # Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm (p. 262) # Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness (p. 262) # Spiked Human Bullet Tank (p. 263) # Armour of Sticky Gold (p. 264) # Needle Jizō (p. 265) # Flying Swallow (p. 265) # Flying Thunder God Technique (p. 266) # Fire Sealing Method (p. 267) # Dark Sealing Method (p. 267) # Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud — Great Breakthrough (p. 268) # Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet (p. 269) # Living Corpse Reincarnation (p. 270) # Partial Multi-Size Technique (p. 270) # Clone Body Blow (p. 271) # Clone Great Explosion (p. 272) # Transformation: Adamantine Staff (p. 272) # Revolt of the Demon World (p. 273) # Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change (p. 274) # Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death (p. 274) # Demonic Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody (p. 275) # Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains (p. 276) # Mangekyō Sharingan (p. 277) # Insect Clone Technique (p. 278) # Hiding with Camouflage Technique (p. 278) # Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees (p. 279) # Dance of the Willow (p. 280) # Arhat Fist (p. 281) # Rasengan (pp. 282–283) # Body Pathway Derangement (p. 284) # Quicksand Waterfall Flow (p. 285) The Konoha One Hundred Leaves Collections These are short articles on a variety of subjects. The numbering continues from databook to databook. Tō no Sho contains the numbers eight through twenty-six. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * The names of the guidebooks come a from a kuji-in: a collection of nine hand postures used in meditation. These kuji-in have found their way into ninja folklore as a kind of magic spells. The kuji-in the guidebooks were named after is , with the Tō no Sho being named after the Third. de:Die Schriften des To id:Tō no Sho